Rita's daughter
by MRLV
Summary: Rita's daughter is joining hogwarts what will happen before and when she arrivesxxx read and review
1. Chapter 1

My story of Rita Skeeter and if she had a daughter who was going to Howarts. Rita doesn't belong to me but the daughter does. Thanks. First time I am writing a story of Rita on my own so hope you all like it. Read and reviewxxx

Rita Skeeter stood in front of a shorter blonde girl, her eyes inspecting her as if to make sure she looked as smart as possible.

"Your first day of school. You have to look nice" Rita said simply.

Her daughter frowned and looked at her mother "I've been to school before".

"But this isn't just any school. This is a special school" Rita sighed and flicked a bit of dust off her daughters clothes.

Her daughter stared at her rolling her eyes as she picked up her suitcase. "Yeah it's a new school I get it. Some idiot people who when they find out I am related to you will kick my teeth in" she muttered.

Rita shook her head and grumbled "I may write some things about people that are a bit..."

"Lies" her daughter cut in and Rita glared at her.

"Far from the truth but they won't all hate you just because I'm your mother".

She kissed her daughters head and pushed her gently in the direction of the door.

"Why are you coming with me?" the girl frowned. "No one else has their mums on the train with them" she pointed out in annoyance.

"I want to make sure you are safe. Come on" she grabbed her daughters arm and walked onto the train. They walked down the hallways of the train as it began to move and found a carriage that was empty.

Rita sat her daughter by the window and then sat beside her. Rita was wearing a dark red jacket with red shoes and a black knee length skirt with dark tights. While her daughter wore green tights a black skirt and a green top. She refused to wear the uniform that was sent to her, she described it as 'lacking colour'.

A while later Luna walked into the carriage and sighed "may I sit here?" she asked.

Rita shrugged "if you must" she muttered and looked at her daughter who had fallen asleep.

She tapped her daughter's cheek not as light as she could and smiled.

The girl jumped with a start and touched her cheek; she had felt her mother's nails make contact with her skin. "Are you crazy?" she hissed.

Rita rolled her eyes looking at her "we have a visitor".

The young girl looked over at Luna and smiled "oh. Hi...I guess you've met my crazy mother" she smirked.

Rita kissed her cheek leaving a bright red lipstick stain and grinned.

"Mum" she screeched in embarrassment.

Rita smirked and giggled as her daughter tried to rub it off with all her strength.

"Serves you right" Rita laughed then looked at Luna.

"If you treat my daughter any different just because she's mine I'll not be too pleased" she hissed.

Luna looked at her and tried to speak "n-no I wouldn't do that. I never judge people before I get to know them".

Rita smiled triumphantly "well good. Because my daughter is the brightest girl in her year. And often wins prizes for her achievements". Rita played with her daughters blonde curls and smiled "don't forget you have your mobile if you need me".

The girl nodded pulling out a green mobile phone with a pink diamond attached "on speed dial".


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached the school they walked up the large staircase. Which while walking Rita wished she wasn't wearing her high stiletto heels. Severus walked past her and winked which caused Rita to smirk flirtatiously at him.

Emily rolled her eyes and frowned. She hated her mother flirting in front of her it made her sick.

Rita frowned at her daughter and stared ahead of them "don't look at me like that" she muttered.

Finally they reached the top and Emily saw Draco. She grinned and blushed as he looked her way. "Way out of your league" Rita whispered to her daughter.

"I didn't say anything" the girl protested.

"I saw it all over your face" her mother smirked and walked down the hall to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in" he called out and smiled as Rita walked in with her daughter.

"Ah Rita Skeeter and...Emily" he said looking them over.

"Yes I am simply dropping off my daughter then I'll be on my way" she smiled.

He nodded and looked at her; her smile was so fake he had to force himself to smile back.

They were being kind because Emily was there but once she was gone Rita would return to her outspoken self.

It had only been a few days later when Rita was at home 'entertaining a male friend' when Emily returned home. She walked in through the front door and heard giggling coming from the bedroom. "Oh for the love of god" she held her head and covered her ears. Staying out on the sofa she turned on the TV so she could not hear them at their antics.

Moments later Rita stumbled out of the room in nothing but a bathrobe and stared in shock at the sight of her daughter.

"Year finished already?" she mocked looking in a small mirror on the wall and pressing her lips together.

Emily shook her head and straightened out her clothes "I got expelled" she muttered.

Emily had decided it would be fun to play reporter on everyone and someone found her little book of stories she'd probably get printed in the school newspaper.

Rita lit a cigarette and blew out a thick cloud of smoke "what the fuck did you do?" she snapped.

Emily looked at her mother and shrugged before standing up "I see the real reason you sent me away. You wanted time to entertain the men you want" she muttered.

Rita shrugged and smirked "can't help it if they all want me darling. Better then being hated". She stubbed out her cigarette and walked towards her daughter "go to bed".

Emily laughed out laud and looked into her mothers blue eyes "I'm not staying in my room all night listening to you two at it. Whoever YOU IS!" she shouted hoping the man could hear her.

Rita gripped her daughter arm tightly and stared at her sternly "stop being immature. Just do something that won't get you into trouble".

"You can talk screwing everyman you see. It's a wonder you aren't pregnant" she spat. "You are just a slut who will sleep with anyone!"

Rita slapped her daughter around the face as harshly as she could. Emily felt tears sting her eyes and blood trickle over her cheeks. Never had Rita hit her so hard before, yes Rita had a bad temper but she never did this.

Emily's hand touched her stinging cheek and sobbed into her hands, which made Rita feel all the more guilty for doing what she had done.

Her daughter walked towards the front door and found her mother gripping at her to stay but she struggled free. "Get off" she screamed. Rita never felt so bad about something in her life...well maybe not in her whole life but now.

Quickly she sat her daughter down and handed her a wet flannel "that will stop it swelling" she whispered caringly.

That moment a man walked from the bedroom in a robe of his own and leant against the door frame "come back to bed" he smiled.

Who is it find out next chap :)


	3. Chapter 3

Emily frowned as she saw Lucius walk from the room "how can you do this?" she hissed.

Rita sighed and looked at her daughter "I am a grown woman Emily, stop acting like a baby".

"Me...You are sleeping with him...you are off your rocker" Emily shouted and stormed to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Rita sighed as Lucius wrapped his arms around her and held her close from behind. "She'll come round. Come back to bed" he whispered into the crook of her neck.

Rita pulled away and sighed "I have to go to her Luc...I can't just let her stew in there until she does something stupid"

She walked to her daughter's room and turned the door knob. It was locked. "Let me in Emily, I'm not going to shout at you" she sighed. "Please...just let me in" she whispered.

Emily looked at a magazine and laid back on her bed "go away" she frowned.

Rita knocked and leant her head against the door "come on darling I didn't mean to upset you. Just...just let me in and we can talk about this"

Moments later the door opened and Emily looked up from her magazine. "It's open"

Rita walked in and sat down on the end of the bed, pulling her robe closer to her body.

"I am sorry I slapped you..." she whispered. "I love you and you just said some things that hurt me"

Emily looked at her carefully and sighed "I'm sorry Mum, for what I said...I didn't mean it"

"I know sweetie. I am sorry that things are like this at the moment. But things will get better" Rita whispered.

She gently stroked her daughter's hair and pulled her into a tight hug. "Now just listen to a cd or something or go out shopping and I'll get Lucius to be on his way".

She stood and walked out of the room before making her way back to Lucius. He sighed and was already getting changed into some other clothes "I got the message. You two need some time alone".

Rita nodded and smiled "sorry. We'll see each other again soon though, promise"

Lucius kissed her and pulled her tighter against him "come here...how about I take you both out for dinner tomorrow?"

Rita smiled as she looked into his eyes "we'll see. I'll definitely come but I don't know about Emily. She doesn't seem too keen about us two being together does she?"

He sighed and nodded "alright. Well I'll call you" he whispered. He kissed her and walked out of the house quickly.

Rita yawned pushing her blonde curls about and smiled, she then walked into her room. She took off her robe and then slipped on a dark green dress. She sat at her makeup table and began applying a thick line of lipstick on her lips. Pressing them together she grinned at herself and grabbed her glasses.

Later that evening Rita went out with her daughter to the shops, finding several items of clothing. They brought several outfits each from the most expensive shop in the village the made their way home. Rita beamed as she walked proudly down the street with her daughter.

Draco, who was with a group of friends across the road whistled at her. Emily blushed as she looked back to her mother "what was it you were saying about him being out of my league?" she smirked.

Rita looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes "you don't like me being with his father but you seem to take to Draco".

Emily sighed looking at her and then looked back at Draco who smiled brightly at her.


End file.
